Joyous Again
by Alasse Nenharma
Summary: Merenil was not happy in Imladris, when this is observed she is sent to the Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien. What will wait for the young elleth so far from everything she has every known?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is the teaser of my Lord of the Rings story I will be starting after I finish my Dragon Age story- Al, Kal, and the Other Warden! (which, if you haven't read, then you should =]). If you HAVE read my other story, then you know by now, I have an intense love of Haldir. If not, well, there you go. My disclaimer is this. Tolkien owns it all, I just borrow it sometimes for my own ends.

* * *

><p>Merenil walked slowly down the halls of Imladris, true, she should have been hurrying, but the beauty of the valley never ceased to amaze her. She cast one last glance around the valley before hurrying off to see Lord Elrond. Why he had summoned her was beyond her knowledge. Maybe Elledan and Elrohir had gotten her in trouble again, it wouldn't be the first time. With a sigh she continued on to her destination, stopping as she reached the large door leading to his study. Tentatively she knocked, waiting his declaration that she could enter. Instead of hearing his kind voice from the other side of the door it opened, and Lord Glorfindel opened it. Instantly Merenil was terrified, for she saw Lord Erestor behind him. What had she done to raise the ire of the three greatest lords in Imladris? Her mind was reeling as she stood there, rooted to the floor. Smiling gently Lord Glorfindel backed away and ushered her into the study. Lord Elrond looked up as she entered, and smiled at her<p>

"Sit, Merenil, you have done no wrong" the breathe she hadn't realized she was holding came rushing out, making her lords chuckle. Elrond smiled at her again, and she felt much better.

"Merenil, obviously you do not know the reason you are here" A statement, not a question. She shook her head and he continued "Lady Celebrian and I have noticed you are unhappy here in Imladris, which greatly distresses us" she frowned, hoping he did not think she was ungreatful.

"My lord, it is not that I am unhappy, I just don't have much in common with the other elleth, I could never be unhappy in your halls my lord" behind her she heard Erestor and Glorfindel chuckle, and saw Elrond was as well

"My dear, I thank you for the sentiment, but please do not lie so you do not hurt my feelings" Lord Erestor came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have been your teacher since you were an elfling, I have seen you grow sad over the years, and it wounds my heart, for you no longer reflect your name." She bowed her head, and nodded. She didn't get along with the other elleth, they were all older than her and they still thought her an elfling. The only one who treated her as something more was Lady Celebrian and Arwen, who was younger than she. She looked up as Lord Elrond spoke again

"We may have a solution to your problem, though it may be difficult for you at first"  
>Merenil leaned forward, wondering what could solve her problem. Elrond made a motion to Lord Glorfindel, who moved toward the door and opened it again, waving someone in. Moving aside a tall ellon walked in. He was obviously one of the Galadrim, his long hair, a beautiful silver. He was one of the wardens, the border guard, they sometimes were sent with messages. Merenil turned to Lord Elrond, how could an ellon from Lorien solve her problem?<p>

"Merenil this is warden Haldir, he came with a message from the Lady Galadriel." waving his hand Elrond motioned for the warden to relay his message. The ellon bowed and recited the message from the Lady of Light

"The Lady sends her affections to Elrond of Rivendell and sends a request: Recently one of my maids has made the decision to sail, with her family, and I find a hole in my heart. I offer the position of ladies maid to one of your own, hoping she will bring me the joy I have lost" He bowed, and left the room, A bewildered Merenil staring at the spot he had just vacated. Were they really offering to send her to live with the Lady Galadriel? To live in the Golden Wood?

"Merenil, this is a big decision, but it is something I would wish for you, for I feel it would bring you great joy" Lord Erestor said, his soft voice piercing her heart. Since her parents had sailed for Valinor years ago, Lord Erestor had taken her under his wing. to her, he was the closest thing she had to an Ada. Nodding, she turned back to Lord Elrond.

"How long do I have to decide? I wish to think about this before I choose which path I take" Lord Elrond smiled, and nodded at her wisdom.

"You have three days, by that time warden Haldir must leave. If you choose to go we will make plans for your safety" Merenil stayed silent, deep in thought. Elrond looked her over one more time and stood, coming around his desk and grasping her hands

"Merenil, I wish you to truly think about this, we wish your happiness. Now go, and enjoy your day, we will see you at the evening meal" she smiled, said her farewells, and left the room, heading down to a small stream to think.

* * *

><p>Once the door closed behind Merenil Glorfindel chuckled and shook his head, drawing a glare from Erestor<p>

"What is so funny? She is possibly leaving Imladris, and you know how well I think of the child" Glorfindel shook his head, the mirth still in his eyes

"The way she spoke, the wisdom behind the words, it is like she is your own child, Erestor" Elrond smiled, knowing how Erestor loved her.

"She may as well be, I have been the one guiding her for the last 700 years, and she was only 200 when her parents left" Glorfindel simply smiled again, and took his seat by Elronds desk

"I know it will be hard for you to let her go my friend, I did not wish to offend, I merely cannot believe how like you she is" The golden haired lord turned to Elrond "Do you think she will go?"

"Aye, I think she will, and I have a feeling Galadriel knew that when she sent her warden" smiling he motioned out the door "would it make you more comfortable, Erestor, to learn that the young elleth you raised so well would be in the hands of the future marchwarden?" Erestor's eyebrows raised

"Why would she send him on such a simple mission? Surely he should be at the borders right now"

"I believe, my friend, she is hoping to ease your mind by sending the best of her wardens. Everyone knows you love her well, and will worry for her when she leaves" Glorfindel sighed, and stood, walking to the window. The other two following him with their eyes

"If it will ease your mind my friend, I will escort her myself if she goes, and return for confirmation she is safe" Erestor frowned, making his friend go to such great lengths for one that was not technically his child..

"Erestor I can practically hear you thinking, I won't change my mind, I have made my mind up" he turned from the window, a small smile gracing his features  
>"She may not be your child but you love her well, and if she goes I know you wish her to be safe, but remember, we don't have her answer yet" Elrond smiled at his advisors, and shook his head. He stood from his spot behind his desk, wanting to stretch his legs.<p>

"I think we are done for the day, go and enjoy the sunshine. I know you are itching to get outside Glorfindel" The two lords smiled at Elrond, and with small bows, left the room.  
>Elrond looked out the window and smiled 'Now to find Celebrian' he thought, hoping to surprise his lady love with a midday visit. Striding out the door his thoughts turned to Erestor, he had taken the offer better than Elrond had expected...<p>

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think? I hope you will review, I would like your opinions as to if I should continue or not. Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. So I wasn't planning on continuing this story until I was finished with my other one. BUT! I had several lovely reviewers and thought I could at least try and update sooner than anticipated. OH! Something I wanted to clear up in the last chapter. No, I understand that Merenil is by no means a child. The other elven women are MUCH older than her, and have known her since she WAS a child. It's like those family members that still see you as a kid even though your legal drinking age and have a family of your own. She was born about TA19, making her 111 years older than Elledan and Elrohir. This takes place TA908.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned it you could be sure I wouldn't be on here right now...<p>

* * *

><p>Merenil sat by a stream, thinking to herself. It was true, she was sad in Rivendell. The other females, though Merenil was no longer a child; hadn't been for several hundred years, they still saw her that way. Erestor and Lindir were the only people she was close to.<br>Lindir. He would have advice for her! He had been taught Merenil the musical arts when she was young, and over the years had become a trusted friend. Getting up from the edge of the stream she was at she made her way to the Hall of Fire, where you could almost always find the minstrel. When she reached it she poked her head in the door. Sure enough she saw Lindir, his back to her, scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Smiling at her friend she entered the room.

"Lindir? May we speak?" The other elf jumped, and spun around.

"Oh, Merenil. I did not hear you enter, you frightened me."

"I am sorry, I only wished to speak with you." Lindir stood, frowning. He walked to her and took her hands, pulling her to a seat next to him.

"My friend, what ails you? You seem sad."

"Lindir, you know my troubles."

"Aye, that I do. However you seem conflicted. Anything you wish to tell me in particular?" Merenil smiled. He always could read her face well.

"Yes, I have recently come from Lord Elronds study-"

"The twins didn't get you in trouble again did they?"

"No, now listen." Now it was Lindir's turn to smile as his friend continued. "As I was saying I just came from Lord Elronds study, and Lords Glorfindel and Erestor were there. They said they have noticed I am sad here. They are worried about me, and wish for a solution." Merenil stood, and moved to look out a window.

"A message was sent from Lady Galadriel, through her wardens, that she wishes for one of the ladies here to come and be a handmaiden. They offered to send me, hoping I would be happy in Lorien." Lindir stared for a moment, then got up, rushing to give Merenil a hug.

"Oh Merenil, you accepted I assume? This is a wonderful chance for you," he said, holding her away from him. She looked down, and back out the window.

"I asked for time to think on it. I did not want to rush the decision. I like the Lady, how could I not? But I have never left Rivendel, what if they do not accept me?" Lindir laughed lightly, and tilted her face up to meet his eyes.

"Then they are fools. I have taught you, and see how wonderful you are. Obviously Lord Elrond does as well, or he would not offer you such a position. I will miss you very much, but this is quite a chance for you." Merenil smiled at her friend. She was right in coming to him, his excitement alone made her want to go. She stepped back, and smoothed her dress.

"Well, I suppose I better start preparing to leave." Lindir smiled at her, turning to the door, and offering her his arm.

"Where to first my lady?"

"Lord Erestor's study, I believe he should be the first to know my decision." With a smile and a nod, Lindir led them out of the Hall of Fire.

* * *

><p>"I will miss you Merenil." Erestor said sadly. A piece of him had wished she wouldn't accept, that she would want to stay with him. He looked at her like a daughter, and he did not want her so far away.<p>

"As I will you. I will miss you the most of everyone." That did Erestor in, he stood and walked around the desk; gave her a hug, and held her tight.

"You know I see you as my daughter, you must promise to write to me every once in a while." He felt tears on his robes, and knew she was crying. She hugged him back, nodding her head as best she could.

"I will Ada." He pulled her away and stared into her eyes, she had never called him that before. Seeing his confusion she smiled.

"I have seen you as my Ada for years. I was just afraid to say it out loud." He hugged her tightly again, as a tear slipped down his face. He would miss his child when she left, true, but he knew this would bring her joy once again. Pulling away her tried to smile at her.

"Glorfindel promised he would take you, do try and behave for him?" Merenil grinned and gave him an innocent look.

"Ada I don't know what you are talking about."

"Hush child, I know that the twins don't cause half as much trouble as it appears they do. You and Lindir do your fair share." She laughed and hugged him again.

"I promise not to drive poor Lord Glorfindel crazy." Erestor smiled, and turned her toward the door.

"Good, now go get ready for dinner, I will see you there." She smiled one last time before departing. When the door closed behind her Erestor made his way back to his desk, sitting down with a sigh. Now to prepare for her trip, that would be interesting.

* * *

><p>Merenil left Erestor's study feeling happier than she had in years. It was like having a father again. She loved her parents, but she had barely been two hundred when they sailed to Valinor, and she missed them very much. After they left Erestor took her under his wing and made sure she was cared for himself. She hadn't meant to call him father, but it was how she felt, and his joy at the simple word was unmistakable. She walked quickly down the halls; turning a corner she found herself in front of Lady Celebrian. She curtsied, and Celebrian smiled.<p>

"How is my joyous one today?" Merenil looked up and smiled at the older elf.

"I am well my lady, and you?" Celebrian motioned for them to walk and Merenil fell in step with her.

"I am well, though I heard a piece of interesting new earlier."

"What would that be my lady?" Celebrian smiled at Merenil.

"I heard my mother extended an offer for you to become a handmaiden? A fine choice. Though I must wonder, will you accept?" Merenil smiled shyly.

"I intend to my lady." Celebrian nodded, smiling sadly at the younger elf.

"I am sorry you are unhappy here, but know this. I will miss you greatly." Merenil smiled, and thanked Celebrian, saying she would miss her as well. After a bit more conversation the two parted ways, and went to prepare for dinner.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. I am excited for this chapter, and it is going to be a long one to make up for the pathetic chapters I have been giving you. Happy reading!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and even when you don't I still don't have full ownership.<p>

* * *

><p>Merenil looked into her mirror before heading to dinner. Sighing she turned her head to the side, disliking what was reflected in the glass. She was pretty, yes. Most elves were. But she was plain. She had dark brown eyes that matched her hair, and pale skin. Nothing about her was special she felt.<br>A knock sounded on her door, and taking one last glance in the mirror to make sure her hair was in place she stood, going to see who was there. Opening it she saw Lindir standing there.

"Good evening, milady. I was hoping to escort you to dinner," He said with a extravagant bow. Lindir may have started out as her teacher in the musical arts, but he was more like a foolish older brother most of the time. Laughing, Merenil took the minstrels hand.

"Of course kind sir, how gallant you are." He laughed as well, and lead her down the hall, tucking her hand into his arm.

"You look lovely tonight Merenil. That dress suits you." Merenil blushed and looked down. She was wearing a simple moss green dress with long sleeves that belled out at the elbow. It had some silver stitching but that was it.

"Thank you, I made it recently."

"I don't understand why you do not become a seamstress, you have amazing talent."

"You say that about my music, Lindir," She said laughing. He reached over and poked her in the ribs.

"Well it is true, you will be a wonderful wife some day. Though I feel sorry for whoever eats your cooking." Merenil laughed. It was true, her cooking was awful. Erestor once wanted a meal away from the Main Hall, and asked Merenil to cook that night. He never did it again. The two friends reached the door to the hall, and parted ways. Walking in Merenil went to sit in her usual spot with Lady Celebrian's maidens, but Erestor waved at her to come up to the front of the table. Though confused she complied. When she reached the front of the table she curtsied as Lords Elrond and Glorfindel were there as well.

"My lords, ada," she said, nodding to each one. Hearing her use the word ada Glorfindel and Elrond smiled at each other. Erestor simply nodded at his charge.

"Merenil we would like you to sit up here this evening, our guest will be here shortly. Please keep them company." Erestor said, motioning at the two seats next to him.

"Guest? Of course. But if I may ask, who is the guest?" She asked, still standing. The lords all turned, and looked at the door. Merenil turned as well and saw the Lorien elf from earlier that day standing there, looking unsure as to where he should go. Elrond turned to Merenil who regarded the other elf silently, and cleared his throat.

"Lady Merenil why don't you lead him to his seat." Merenil jumped and walked over to the elf. When she reached him she curtsied and he watched her closely, even as he bowed.

"Greetings warden, I am to lead you to your seat, as an honored guest in these halls I will be dining with you tonight as Lord Elrond wishes."

"Thank you my lady," He said, offering her his arm. She took it, and led him to the table. He pulled out the chair for her to sit down, giving her the seat next to Erestor, and sat down in the other vacant seat. Smiling, Merenil turned to him.

"I am sorry warden, I am afraid I didn't get your name."

"Haldir, my lady."

"A pleasure, Warden Haldir. I am Merenil." He nodded and picked up his goblet, going silent. Merenil frowned, and leaned forward, looking down the table at Lindir. Catching his eye she rolled her own, and he just shrugged. Looking toward the lords, they were ignoring her and Haldir. Wonderful. She wouldn't have help with conversation.

"So, Warden Haldir. Are you enjoying Rivendell thus far?"

"It is... different."

"Oh? I have never been to Lorien. How is it different?" He frowned into his glass, but answered.

"In Lorien, he do not have large houses like these, we live in talans. Large flets in the mallorn trees, and there are not as many streams flowing through. Right now it is spring, everything is in bloom, making it seem alive." Merenil sighed. She thought that sounded lovely.

"You must miss your home." He gave her a slight smile. Success!

"That I do, but Rivendell has it's good qualities," he said, that small smile still in place.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it is not often I have such lovely company during my evening meal." Merenil blushed, and looked down at her lap.

"You flatter me over much."

"Nay, I was dreading coming here. I am not used to this much company. It was not as bad as I expected." The cooks choose that moment to come out bearing the plates, and Merenil was saved from having to respond to his comment. He watched her for a moment, then shook his head, going back to his wine after his plate was placed before him. Merenil ate for a moment in silence, before turning back to the guard. She watched as he ate slowly, methodically. How strange. She was used to eating with either the other ladies, who ate next to nothing at dinner, or Lindir, who ate like every meal was his last. Noticing someone was watching him Haldir looked up; raised an eyebrow at Merenil, who went back to her meal, a slight blush on her face for being caught staring. After a couple minutes the silence became to much for her, and she spoke.

"So I assume you are skilled in both sword and bow, do you have any other talents or skills?" Haldir looked up from his meal and looked at her, a strange look on his face.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I wish to converse, and as you are the closest to me, I thought I would speak to you. Also, my ada wished me to keep you company as you do not know anyone here. I am simply trying to be kind, I do not mean to pry." Haldir shook his head, feeling a little foolish.

"I am sorry, I am not used to this much company, as I said before. Most of my time is spent at the borders, or with my brothers. I am not used to the high born ladies such as yourself paying attention to me." Merenil smiled at him. Laughing to herself.

"I am sure, but here you are an honored guest. I am sure when our messengers go to Lorien they feel quite the same." Haldir returned her smile, realizing she was probably right. Sighing, he pushed his now empty plate away.

"Well, you are correct in your assumptions. I am skilled in many weapons," he said "I am also an artist, I spend much of my time at the borders simply watching, so I draw." Merenil smiled at him.

"If Lothlorien is as beautiful as you say, you must have some simply beautiful drawings."

"I am not a master artist, but yes, Lorien does make a lovely vista. And what about you my lady, how do you pass the time?" She turned and gave him a quick smile, noticing some of the elves were heading to the Hall of Fire, Lindir included.

"Would you like to see?" He frowned, but she gave him no time to answer. She stood, and curtsied to the lords at the head of the table. Looking up, they smiled at her.

"My lords, I am going to take Warden Haldir to the Hall of Fire, I will see you in there." She grabbed Haldir's hand, and pulled him into the large room off the banquet hall.

"This is the Hall of Fire, we come in here every night after dinner to sing, or tell tales. I will show you my talent in here." She bustled away, and saw he just stood there looking at her

**Haldir's POV**

What an odd elleth. I stood alone in the Hall of Fire, as she ran off to do who knows what. She spoke to another ellon, and he nodded to her. Watching closely, she walked over to the wall with him, and picked something up. As she turned around a saw it was a small harp. She was a minstrel! She looked over towards me, and smiled, which I returned. She was certainly trying hard to be kind. Obviously well bred. The ellon she spoke to walked her up to the stage and they took seats. Everyone watched them closely, and I could tell this was common place here. Everyone looked forward to it. While she had a small harp, he had a lyre. They started plucking out the first notes of a cheerful tune, and I found myself laughing along with the rest of the hall. It was a tale of a elleth that fell in love with a river sprite and the misadventures she had. When the song ended she and the other elf bowed, and moved off the stage.

"My daughter is quite talented, she has a way of bringing a smile to peoples face," A voice from behind me said. Turning, I saw Lord Erestor. I bowed.

"I did not know she was your daughter my lord. You are right, she is very talented." Lord Erestor smiled at me.

"She is not my daughter by blood, but her parents sailed when she was young, and she has been my charge ever since. Odd, I have not seen her smile this much in years." With a nod, the elf lord walked away. Was everyone here this strange? Simply walking away all the time. I didn't have time to ponder his words because Lady Merenil walked back up to me.

"Did you enjoy it? It is one of mine and Lindir's favorites."

"It was very nice, you are very talented." Merenil smiled at the me. I looked at her intently, I had been thinking all night, I was sure I had seen her before. Where, however, I did not know.

"My lady, if I might ask. Have we met before tonight?" She looked up at me and nodded.

"Indeed, yes. I saw you in Lord Elronds study. I am sorry I did not mention it earlier." Ah, now everything made sense. This was possibly one of the elves I would be escorting back to Lorien. That is why she was partnered with me this evening. I nodded, and turned back to the elves who were now performing. Their voices did not hold the same beauty as Lady Merenil and the elf Lindir though. Looking over at the elleth next to me I wondered if she was for sure going to be the one I escorted.

**Merenil's POV**

We had been in the hall of fire for some time now, and I was beginning to get tired. Haldir was rather boring, not one for talking. So I had flagged Lindir down and had pulled him into our conversation. Eventually he got pulled off to perform some more, and so I was sitting here in silence. Finally, I decided I would just go to bed. Turning to Haldir I cleared my throat, getting the boring wardens attention.

"I will leave you now Warden Haldir. I bid you good evening." Haldir frowned at me.

"I will escort you to your room Lady Merenil." Oh. How nice. Smiling I took the arm he offered me, and walked in the general direction of my room. He seemed very stiff, as he had all night. Our walk was silent, so when he finally spoke I jumped.

"I had a wonderful evening Lady Merenil. I am sorry I am the best company, but you were very kind and attentive all night. I thank you." I hadn't expected that. I smiled at him however, and nodded.

"Anything for our honored guest." We reached my room and I stopped walking. "Thank you for escorting me back. Will you find your room alright?" He nodded, and grasped my hand, giving it a light kiss on the back.

"I will. Goodnight Lady Merenil." He turned and strode off in the direction we came from, still very stiff. What a strange ellon. I turned to go into my room but saw Lord Glorfindel not far down the hall, coming towards me. He stopped in front of me. We exchanged the formalities and he got straight to the point like he always did. That was one of the things I liked best about him.

"Merenil I wanted to speak to you about tonight. You did exceptionally well with Warden Haldir. Erestor informed us of your decision, and that is why you were his companion tonight." I slowly nodded.

"I figured as much. He is... Nice. Very formal. It will be interesting traveling with him." Glorfindel smiled at me.

"It will, you and I will have to get to know him a bit better."

"Yes of course I-" I stopped, looking at the elf lord, a confused look on my face, "What do you mean you and I?" Glorfindel smiled, obviously Erestor did not tell her much.

"I am going with you to Lorien, to ensure your safe arrival. I offered to Erestor, and he accepted. You are like his daughter, he feared for your safety." I then did something that surprised us both. I hugged my fathers best friend.  
>I wrapped my arms around his neck, making him stumble back a little before returning the embrace.<p>

"Thank you," I whispered into his shoulder, "I was terrified of being alone with an elf I barely knew for so long." Glorfindel awkwardly patted me on the back, and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," I mumbled, "I don't know what came over me." Glorfindel put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not worry, you are my friend's adopted daughter, I love you well Merenil. If I did not I would not go with you. Now, I see you are tired, get some rest." He gave me one last smile before going off to his own room. Going into my room I pulled my dress off and the pins out of my hair before settling into bed. It was not long before I drifted off into the waking dreams of the elves.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merenil woke early. The sun was just coming up, and the valley was beginning to wake. Stretching she climbed out of bed and looked around her room. She didn't have many personal items she truly cared to bring, only the comb and hand-mirror her mother had left her, and her grandmothers vase. Moving to her wardrobe she quickly dressed; fixed her hair, and left. She walked to her Erestor's office, unsure if he would be awake, but she thought she would check. It turned out he was, and Glorfindel was in there as well. She stopped outside his door, their voices filtering out.<p>

"She is every bit a lady, unless you count when she and Lindir are being little scamps rivaling the twins." She tried not to laugh. That must have been Glorfindel, he must have been remembering the time she and Lindir but a frog in his bed. Or maybe the time they put crushed berries in the soap for his hair and it was pink for three days.

"Aye, she and Lindir can cause mischief, but they mean well. And it's when they are causing mischief when we see her smile, you cannot tell me that it makes her trouble worth it."

"True, she only smiles when with Lindir. But my hair does not remember that." She heard Erestor laugh. Things inside got quiet and she decided now would be a good time to knock.  
>Erestor came and opened his door, still smiling.<p>

"Good morning, Merenil." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, I thought I would say hello before going to break my fast."

"Are you doing anything today?" He asked. Merenil shrugged, sending a wave over his shoulder to Glorfindel, who returned it.

"I was going to pack. I only have two days left here." Erestor nodded sadly, and she wished she hadn't said it.

"Will you come with me to breakfast?" She asked, hoping to take his mind off of her leaving. He shook his head.

"No, I have things I must attend to, I will see you at the mid-day meal however." She nodded, and saw Glorfindel standing. He walked over to the door.

"I will go with you Merenil, and leave Erestor to his work." She nodded turned, walking down the hall with Glorfindel beside her. They reached the main hall quickly, and sat down. Breakfast was much less formal than dinner. Everyone sat where they wished, there was no formal seating. Today Merenil took a seat toward the middle of the table that Glorfindel pulled out for her. Sitting down she smiled and pulled the bread in the middle of the table toward her.

"So, Lord Glorfindel, what do you have planned today?" He smiled at her as he took the seat next to her.

"My day will be much like yours, preparing for our journey to Lorien. After this I plan on finding Warden Haldir and informing him of your journey." She nodded and put some fresh fruit on her plate, making sure Glorfindel saw the berries she chose. He looked at her plate and laughed.

"You were at the door weren't you?" She simply smiled and put a blackberry into her mouth, confirming his guess and making him laugh.

"I miss your hair like that, it was indeed a lovely shade." Glorfindel pulled a stern look.

"Now come Merenil you shouldn't eavesdrop, it's not ladylike." She just stared at him and he couldn't hold the look for long. Most elves avoided Glorfindel, were practically scared of the skilled warrior. But Erestor's charge was not. He did see her as young, but he looked at her as a friend now that she had grown. She and Lindir often choose him for their little pranks because they knew he would not be very angry.

"I didn't really mean to eavesdrop, and I wasn't there very long. I heard you call Lindir and myself scamps however, and I must disagree."

"Oh?"

"Indeed, Lindir is the scamp. I simply am there to make sure he doesn't do something overly foolish." Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew that she was the brains behind their jokes, but Glorfindel just let it go. They each turned to their breakfast and before long Glorfindel left her. After her meal Merenil went to the Hall of Fire before going to pack her things. She picked up her small harp, and began to play. She choose the song of Beren and Luthien. she was so absorbed in her song she did not notice someone enter the hall. When she finished they clapped. Spinning around she saw Lindir standing there.

"Fantastic, as always. My best pupil." Merenil laughed at her friend. It had been some time since Lindir had taught her.

"What are you doing here, Lindir?" He smiled and came over to her.

"I came to work on a piece of music, but my friend enraptured me with a beautiful song." She smiled and picked up his lyre.

"Play with me." He grabbed his Lyre from her and started picking out the lay of Nimrodel. Soon Merenil joined in, her alto blending perfectly with his baritone voice. When they finished their song they smiled at each other, but his did not reach his eyes.

"I do not think I will ever find another to replace you my friend, no one keeps up with me like you do." Merenil smiled sadly at him, and gave him a hug.

"I will miss you Lindir, you are my dearest friend. I will play every night, and think of you."

"I wish I could go with you." She put a hand on his face.

"I wish you could to my friend, you are the only friend I have here. But I will write to you." He nodded and set his lyre down, sitting down by his parchments he brought. Merenil set down her harp, and turned toward the door. Stopping at the door to the hallway she turned.

"I will see you at dinner Lindir." He smiled and nodded, but did not look up. Merenil walked out the door and down the hall, not hearing the small sob that escaped Lindir as the door closed.

**Lindir's pov**

I felt like a fool, I had told Merenil to leave for Lorien, and she was. I was in love with her, but knowing she wasn't in love with me was hard. So, I told her to go to Lorien. It seemed simple enough at the time, but now my heart was breaking. I sat in the Hall of Fire, tears running down my face. She was leaving. It kept going through my mind. Over and over the mantra kept going, making me cry harder. I didn't hear the door to the hall open, and had no clue anyone was there until warm arms wrapped around my shoulders. Looking up I saw one of Lady Celebrians other ladies, Lómë. She was sweet, I had spoken to her a couple times, but I did not know her well. She looked at me with concern and gave me a piece of cloth to dry my tears with.

"Why are you crying Lindir? You are always so joyful. It does not do for our master minstrel to be so sad." I looked down and glared at a tile on the floor.

"I have no joy now, it is leaving. The one I love is going to Lorien." She frowned at me.

"I see, does she love you?" Lómë asked softly.

"No, she is my dearest friend, but she does not love me like that."

"Merenil." She nodded. I think by this time everyone knew I loved Merenil, except Merenil herself. Lómë stood, and offered me her hand.

"Come with me, we will mend your broken heart somehow." I took her hand, and she led me out of the hall. How can you fix something so utterly destroyed?

* * *

><p>Merenil was almost done packing her things. She was leaving most of her clothes here, wanting to travel light. She could always make herself more in Lorien she figured. She only was taking the things she could not leave behind, and a few changes of clothes. Looking out her window she realized that it was well past mid day, and she had missed the meal. Sighing to herself she knew Lindir and Erestor would get after her for not coming when she said she would. Knowing she should apologize to her Erestor at least, she left her room. She still wasn't used to calling him ada. She only started yesterday, and it would take some time to break seven hundred years of calling him Erestor. The more she thought about it though, the more she realized that to her, Erestor meant father. She did love her parents, but in a way resented them. They left her when she was young, not wishing to delay the call of the sea. Now Erestor was her parent. She reached his study and knocked immediatly. He came to the door, and frowned, but let her in. She saw why he didn't say anything to her at the door. Sitting in his study across from his desk was Haldir, and Glorfindel was next to him. She curtsied to them and turned to Erestor.<p>

"I am sorry I missed the mid-day meal Ada. I lost track of the time." She threw in a soft smile at the end, hoping he wasn't to upset. He just gave an exasperated sigh, and nodded to her. Looking over at Glorfindel she saw he was fighting laughter. He knew this was normal for her. Erestor looked at Merenil and gestured to the other two elves in the room.

"We were just discussing your upcoming trip to Lorien. Warden Haldir was assuring me of your safety." Merenil smiled at Haldir, who nodded his head.

"You will be quite safe with me, my lady," he said, "And with Lord Glorfindel coming there is absolutely nothing to fear." Merenil nodded, but was fighting laughter. Erestor was probably more worried than she was. She was more terrified of the Lorien elves than the orcs on the road. She knew that the wardens of the golden wood were some of the best, and she felt safe traveling with one. Turning to Erestor she curtsied again.

"I will take my leave, and I will see you at dinner. No forgetting." Glorfindel burst out laughing finally, having been fighting it since she came in. Erestor glared at him. Haldir stood and bowed to Merenil.

"My lady, I could escort you to dinner, to ensure you do not lose track of time." Merenil tried not to laugh. Cheeky elf! She settled for a soft smile, and nodded to him.

"Thank you, Haldir. I would like that," she said. Turning to the two elf lords, she nodded. her farewell, and left the room, Haldir behind her after saying goodbye to the elf lords. Once outside the room she closed the door, and pressed her finger to her lips, signaling quiet from the warden. He looked curious but said nothing as she pressed her ear to the door. Inside she could still hear Glorfindel laughing, and Erestors grumpy voice.

"Honestly Glorfindel, you act like her forgetting the time constantly is hilarious."

"Because it is my friend. You do it all the time, and that is why it makes me laugh."

"I do not!" Merenil rolled her eyes, of course he didn't. "Name one time I lost track of time."

"Two days ago, you said you would meet me in the afternoon and I did not see you until dinner, which you were late for, because you lost track of time in the library. I always say this, but Merenil is much like you." Trying not to giggle Merenil crept away from the door, Haldir coming with her. He was frowning at her a bit.

"Do you always eavesdrop on your father?" Merenil smiled at him.

"Yes, and they know it. They will pick on me sometimes because they know I am at the door. I had a terrible habit of doing it when I was young, and now its a bit of a ritual between the three of us." Haldir raised an eyebrow at her, but did not comment further. When she reached her door she stopped and curtsied to him, he bowed in return.

"Thank you for escorting me to my room. I will see you just before dinner?" He nodded and took her hand, kissing the back just like the night before.

"I will see you soon my lady." He strode off down the hall. Merenil shook her head. Never had she met anyone so formal. Going into her room she closed the door, and went to change, preparing for dinner.

* * *

><p>Haldir walked down the hall to Lady Merenil's room. He had been correct in guessing that she was the one he would escort to Lothlorien. She was odd, as many of the elves were in Rivendell, but she was nice enough, and she didn't fawn over him like the other handmaidens had earlier when he ran into them. He figured if he didn't escort Lady Merenil he would end up with one of the other elleth somehow, and they all giggled to much for his liking. He reached her door, and knocked. He waited for a moment before the door opened, revealing Merenil. She was quite pretty tonight. Her dark hair was swept back off her face with a simple silver clasp, and she wore a soft blue dress with gold trim. Pretty, but not overwhelming. She smiled politely, and curtsied. He bowed in return.<p>

"Good evening Warden Haldir," she said, stepping out of the room. He nodded in return but did not smile.

"Good evening, are you ready?" She nodded, and took the arm he offered her. They walked in silence for a moment before one of them spoke. Surprisingly, it was Haldir.

"You look lovely tonight." She gave a little grin.

"Thank you, and you look quite handsome. And look, we match." She motioned at their clothes, and he realized what he had put on. He too was wearing blue and gold. He chuckled, and Merenil thought she was going to faint. She thought he didn't know how to laugh!

"I hadn't noticed, but I suppose we do." Merenil smiled at him again, but was silent once more. They reached the Main hall, and Erestor once again motioned for them to join the head of the table. The two elves walked over to the lords, who always sat at the head of the table, and greeted them.

"Good evening my lord's, how are you this evening?" Merenil asked politely. They exchanged formalities before they sat, as was customary. Haldir pulled the chair out for Merenil and made sure she was seated, before he took his seat. Elrond looked at the two who had just joined the table and smiled at their matching attire. Dinner was a quiet event, light conversation everywhere. it was soon over, and the elves made their way to the Hall of Fire. Haldir and Merenil walked in and Merenil smiled at him, before heading across the room to find Lindir. Haldir watched as she walked up to the minstrel and said something. A shadow crossed the elfs face and he responded sharply. They spoke for another minute before it happened.

"**I said NO Merenil**!" The master minstrel marched out of the room, leaving everyone to stare at the female who stood their, tears in her eyes. She rushed from the room after the minstrel, leaving Haldir wondering what had happened.

* * *

><p>"Lindir what have I done? Please tell me!" She pleaded as he stormed away from her. She had asked him to play a ballad with her, and he snapped at her in the middle of the Hall of Fire.<p>

"Nothing, Merenil, Nothing! Just leave me alone!" She finally caught him; spun him around, only to see he was crying. She stood rooted in place.

"Lindir you are lying to me. Please, I beg you. Tell me what is wrong." he finally broke down, and she held him as he sobbed onto her shoulder, mumbling something she couldn't understand.

"Lindir I can't understand you." He lifted his head and his tearful eyes met hers.

"I said I love you Merenil" Not giving her a chance to say anything he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

**_A/N: Awww poor Lindir. I almost felt bad writing that. but hey! We got to see lots of Haldir, even if he is a stick in the mud right now. Please REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I am once again excited to present a long chapter. Poor Lindir last chapter. Don't worry, I won't leave him all heartbroken, he just will be for a while. Merenil will finally leave Rivendell this chapter; will Haldir stop being so dull? OH! I meant to mention this before, but I forgot in the last two chapters. If I use one or two random elvish words I do have a reason. the two that I use most are going to be 'ellon' and 'ellith'. This is because the are refering to the gender of the elf. It is like saying 'man' or 'woman'. As they are elves, and neither men, nor women, I will use elvish.  
>Ellon = Male elf.<br>Elleth = Female elf.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line. Sadly, I can't even take full credit for Merenil, as her name is Tolkiens too.<p>

* * *

><p>Merenil stood frozen against Lindir, as he passionately kissed her. She didn't expect this, and truthfully, didn't want it. Her terrified mind was screaming at him to stop, and soon he did. He pulled away from her and his eyes that were still full of tears stared into her wide, fearful ones. Merenil stood staring at him for a moment before she did the first thing her mind told her to do.<p>

She ran. She broke away from his hold and sprinted down the halls toward her room. She was dashing past people and getting odd looks. She didn't even notice when she ran straight past Erestor and Glorfindel, who had come out of the Hall of Fire after Haldir told them something had happened between her and Lindir. The two elf lords barely had time to glance at each other when Lindir came sprinting after her.

"Merenil, WAIT! Please! I'm sorry!" he shouted as he too ran past the lords. Erestor looked at Glorfindel, who stared back at him.

"What in the name of Eru was that about?" The golden haired lord asked.

"I do not know, but I have a feeling Merenil might need me sometime soon. I will have to leave you now, I am sorry my friend." Glorfindel nodded in understanding, and Erestor set off after the two elves who had just raced through the city. It was not hard to find them, as Lindir was currently banging on Merenil's door, yelling through it.

"Merenil I am SORRY! I didn't mean to kiss you, I wasn't even going to tell you!"

"Go away Lindir!" came her muffled reply through the door. Obviously this is what had them running down the halls. Poor Lindir hadn't noticed Erestor standing there, and he sunk to his knee's.

"Merenil please, I truly am sorry. I do love you, and that is why I hadn't planned on telling you! I know you do not love me in return! Please open the door!" Lindir sobbed against the wooden door. He received nothing but heart wrenching sobs from inside the room. Erestor decided this was enough; strode forward, laying a hand on Lindir's shaking shoulder. The younger elf looked up at him, his face distraught.

"I ruined everything," he simply said; his voice thick with emotion.

"I will talk to her, go rest Lindir." The poor minstrel stood, and walked dejectedly down the hall. Erestor moved to the door and knocked on it.

"GO AWAY LINDIR!" Came the furious reply.

"I am not Lindir, open the door Merenil," Erestor calmly said. Seconds later the door flew open and Merenil launched herself into his arms. The poor thing really had no clue that over the years Lindir had fallen in love with her. He moved the sobbing female inside her room, and moved her to her bed.

"Oh ada I feel like a lost child! He was so angry, then he was crying; then he kissed me and I ran! I didn't know what to DO. Lindir is my only friend and now I've lost him!" She finished with a sob, and he just rocked her in his arms like she was an elfling again. Finally her sobbing slowed and she looked up at him, wiping her eyes.

"I am glad I am leaving, I do not want to be here anymore." Erestor nodded, and hugged her close again. He didn't like seeing her like this, but soon she would be starting a new life, and he hoped it would make her happy again.

"Thing's will work out Merenil. Eru has a plan for all his children. Right now thing's seem impossible, but they get better in time," He said as she clung to him. "Now sleep, and we will have breakfast in my study tomorrow." She nodded and pulled away. Before he left he kissed her forehead, and ran a hand through her hair. When he left her room he saw Glorfindel standing outside looking worried.

"How is she? Lindir stumbled across me and told me the whole thing." Erestor sighed, and large frown gracing his features.

"I need a drink." Glorfindel's eyes widened.

"That bad?" Erestor nodded, and Glorfindel shoved him toward his own study. "Come, I have some wine sent to me from Thranduil, we will share that, and you can tell me."

When they reached Glorfindel's study Erestor collapsed in a chair, and the golden haired elf poured them both some of the strong wine from Mirkwood. After handing Erestor his goblet Glorfindel sat behind his desk.

"Now my friend, what is going on?"

"He kissed her, and professed his love. Of course Merenil had no idea of his affections and reacted badly. She ran away and locked herself in her room. When I found them he was on his knees, banging on her door; screaming through it." Glorfindel shook his head and drank some more of his wine.

"When I came up she was screaming for him to go away, and he just sobbed on the door. I had to practically pull him to his feet. When he left, she opened her door; sobbing, and launched herself into my arms. She is more set on Lorien now than ever, I fear she won't return to this valley." Glorfindel saw the sadness in his eyes and shook his head.

"Do not worry, things will work out." Erestor tried to smile at his friend but it came out as more of a grimace. Draining his cup, Erestor stood.

"I am going to rest, thank you for the drink Glorfindel."

"Of course, goodnight, and if you need me, I and my alchohol are here." Erestor did smile at that, and strode out the door.

* * *

><p>Merenil awoke, still in her clothes from last night. Sighing she stood, turning to her wardrobe. She took off the dress she had worn to dinner, and put on a clean one. moving to her mirror she picked up her brush. When she finished brushing her hair a knock sounded on her door. she was hesitant to answer, it might be Lindir.<p>

"Who is it?"

"It's Glorfindel." Merenil sighed in relief. If it had been Lindir she was going to exit using the tree next to her balcony.

"Come in, I'm decent." The door opened and revealed them handsome elf lord.

"Erestor sent me to make sure you made it to his study without, well..." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. It couldn't have been clearer.

"That I made it there without Lindir stopping me." Glorfindel smiled sadly and nodded. With a sigh Merenil set her brush down.

"Let me guess, all of Rivendell is speaking about what happened last night?"

"Oh come, it's not that-" She just frowned and he stopped, "Alright it is, but right now Erestor is waiting for you." Merenil nodded and went to the door, taking the arm he offered. They walked slowly down the halls, towards Erestor's study. Halfway there they turned a corner and there was the person Merenil wanted to see least.

"Merenil please, about last night-" Glorfindel grabbed Lindir's arm, and shook his head at him. The minstrel cringed, and moved away, letting them pass. Merenil just clung to Glorfindel's arm, trying not to cry again. When they reached Erestor's study the lord patted her hand where it dug into his arm.

"Here we are. I will see you tomorrow. Do not worry about dinner tonight, or lunch for that matter. I am having them sent to your room." Merenil gave him a soft smile, obviously trying not to cry. He hugged her quickly before opening the door; ushering her in. She walked in and saw Erestor sitting at his desk, some document in hand; a large tray for their breakfast in front of him. When he saw her walk in her stood and came around his desk, wrapping her in a warm hug. Pulling away he looked at her face.

"Are you doing better this morning?"

"I am, ada. I still do not want to speak to Lindir, however." Erestor sighed.

"Merenil, you have been friends for years. Speak to him before you leave, don't leave on a such a bad note." Merenil nodded and sat down.

"I will admit, I am afraid to face him. Ada, what if he fades because I do not love him? It will be my fault."

"He is stronger than that, and you both know it. Face your fear, I have taught you better than to hide away. I know I will not see you at meals, but speak to him." She nodded again, and Erestor gave her paper and a quill. She stared at it for a moment before she understood, then she wrote a quick note to Lindir. When she was finished she gave Erestor the quill, ink and the letter back.

"Please give it to Lindir at dinner." He nodded and put the letter in his pocket. Smiling at her he motioned at their breakfast.

"Lets not let this go to waste, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Haldir walked around, bored out of his mind and avoiding the females who hunted him at every turn. Last night was, well a disaster really. He had been left alone in the Hall of Fire, and seeing this the elleth latched onto him. Granted, it was nice to have a bit of attention, but these females acted like he was a shiny new toy, and it annoyed him.<br>Turning the corner he saw a sight for sore eyes. Merenil was coming out of a room up ahead. She stopped outside the door and smoothed her skirt. Looking up she saw him coming in her direction and thought he saw a grimace. Getting a bit closer he saw she looked worn, and like she had been crying. When he reached her he bowed.

"Lady Merenil, I heard you were unwell last night, my condolences." Yes, a definate grimace.

"I see you heard about our little upset, do not worry, I am well today." He nodded and saw she was looking around warily; like she was expecting someone to sneak up on her.

"I was hoping to leave at dawn tomorrow," the Lorien elf offered, hoping tomake things less awkward. It did not work.

"Oh, good, lovely. If you will excuse me I am going to my room to rest before our journey." And she was off quickly. As soon as she turned the corner further down the hall he heard a sigh behind him. Turning around he saw the elf Lindir. The poor elf looked worse than Merenil. When Lindir saw Haldir he gave him a pathetic look, and turned around, going back the way he came. Haldir was once again alone, and he shook his head. This is why he vowed he would never fall in love.

* * *

><p>It was late, and Merenil was pacing in the garden. She had told Lindir to meet her here in her note, hopefully he would come. A sound behind her stopped her pacing and she turned to see Lindir behind her. She sighed to herself, afraid to speak. Fortunately Lindir spoke first.<p>

"Merenil I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean for those things to happen." She regarded him for a moment before replying. her voice was soft, and she hoped she spoke in a tone that would not hurt him more.

"Lindir, I know. I know you didn't mean for those things to happen, and I think we are both sorry about last night. I am sorry I don't love you in return, but I cannot help my heart," She paused for a breath, and Lindir let out a sad sob, nearly breaking her resolve. "I know right now things seem at there worst, but I believe there is someone Eru created just for you. I am still your friend, and I will still write to you while I am away if you wish me to. But I can't love you like anything more than a brother." Merenil stopped speaking, hoping Lindir would say something, but he didn't. He rushed forward and Merenil cringed, thinking he was going to kiss her again. However he just caught her in a hug and burried his face in her hair, softly crying into it. After a moment he spoke, though he didn't pull away.

"I almost lost you because I am a fool," he whispered, "please write to me, I know there can never be love between us, but I would fade if I lost you forever for some foolish mistake."

"You will never lose me, do not worry yourself so." She pulled away and gave him a sad smile. "I know you do not want this right now, but I really do see you as my brother." He nodded and grabbed her hands.

"Merenil, I know you do not love me, but will you do one thing for me?" Knowing what was coming she hesitated, but decided she could do anything for him. She nodded and he continued to look at her seriously.

"This is a lot to ask, but please, give me the kiss I could have had from you if things were different." Merenil gave him a soft smile, a sad one.

"Are you sure it will not hurt you more?" He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. Merenil nodded, she would do anything for him. He put a hand on the back of her head, and stared into her eyes. When his lips touched hers he closed his eyes and deepened it. They stayed like that for a moment before Lindir pulled away. He rested his forehead on hers, his eyes still closed.

"Thank you, Merenil. I still love you, but I can let go now. I must leave. I will be there at dawn when you leave." He gave her one last kiss on the lips, and left, his head hung low. She stared after him for a moment before speaking.

"Did I do the right thing?" Erestor came out of the shadows and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you did, it was a difficult thing you were faced with. You could have done as you did, or you could have left, with hurt feelings between you. Many would choose the easy road, and make new friends." Merenil sighed, and face him.

"Life is never easy," she said, "I will always be faced with difficult choices, I just thank the Valar I have you to guide me. I will see you in the morning, I must rest, I have a long journey ahead of me." She gave him a swift kiss on his cheek, and left the garden. Erestor sighed and sat down on a bench, staring up at the stars. However, he was not alone long.

"I will say it again, it's like she is your child."

"Hello Glorfindel." the guilty elf laughed and sat down next to Erestor.

"She handled that very well, I was proud of her, as I am sure you were."

"Aye, I am very proud of who she has become. It makes me happy to hear her call me father." Glorfindel nodded. Sighing, he stood up.

"Well, my friend, I must rest. I have to escort a friends daughter to Lothlorien tomorrow, and something tells me my friend will not be happy if I fall asleep on the journey and something happens to her." Erestor nodded, and Glorfindel left. Tomorrow would be difficult for all of them.

* * *

><p>Merenil awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Groaning she got up and grabbed her robe, as the knocking got louder. eventually she moved to the door, and opened it to see a grumpy Glorfindel on the other side.<p>

"I see you are awake, I am going down to saddle your horse. Do you need a side saddle?" she shook her head.

"No, I will ride astride, it is faster, and it is a long journey to Lorien." he nodded and strode away. Poking her head outside the door she saw it was well before sunrise. Shaking her head she closed her door, and grabbed her riding clothes. Soon she was ready, and taking one last look around her room she bid farewell to it. She grabbed her packs, and went out the door.  
>Reaching the main courtyard she saw that most of Rivendell had come to see them off.<br>Erestor motioned her over to him. When she reached him he gave her a sad smile, and a pack full of travelers food.

"Now be careful. It is a two week journey to Lorien. Remember to listen to Glorfindel and Haldir, and not to stray from them." She hugged him and tried not to cry.

"I will, ada. I promise to be safe, and of course to keep Lord Glorfindel out of trouble." She held the lord that she called father and he seemed not to want to let go.

"I love you very much," He whispered into her hair.

"And I, you." pulling away she smiled at him. Turning to go to her horse, she saw Lindir behind her, holding a small leather case with an elenor flower on it.

"Don't you dare forget this, remember your promise to me?" She was confused for a moment, but when she looked inside the case she saw it was her harp.

"_I will play every night, and think of you." _She smiled at him, giving him a swift hug that he returned gratefully.

"I will miss you Merenil, please don't forget about me."

"I will never forget about you, you are always going to be my dearest friend." A hand on her shoulder made her release him and turn. It was Glorfindel.

"Haldir wants to leave soon." She nodded and gave Lindir one last hug before going over to her horse. Glorfindel helped her strap her packs onto the mare, and Merenil slung her harp over her shoulder as the leather case allowed her to do. Mounting her horse she turned it to face everyone in the courtyard. Lord Elrond came up and bade them farewell.

"Stay safe my friends, my Eru watch over your path and the stars shine brightly for you." The three travelers nodded, and turned to leave. Merenil stopped at the gate and cast one last look at the people in the courtward before turning and catching up with Haldir and Glorfindel.

* * *

><p>Merenil had been silent the entire day. It was nearly nightfall and Glorfindel was getting a little worried. Dropping back a bit, he rode next to the young elf.<p>

"What ails you Merenil? You are very quiet," he said quietly so Haldir wouldn't overhear.

"I am well, I suppose I am just worried about Lindir." Glorfindel nodded and reached across to grasp her hand.

"Do not worry overmuch, Erestor will keep an eye on him for you." This made her smile, for she knew it was true. Haldir turned to them and pointed to a spot not far away.

"I believe we should make camp there, if anything comes our way it is easily defencable," he said, sounding bored. Merenil looked at Glorfindel wide eyed and he laughed.

"Do not worry Merenil, We are not worried about anything, it is merely a precaution." She nodded but stayed close to his side. When they reached the spot it was dark, and Glorfindel went to gather firewood, leaving Merenil and Haldir to tend the horses. Merenil was petting her mare on the nose when Haldir spoke.

"She is a beautiful animal, what is her name?" Merenil smiled and stroked the mares nose one more time before letting her loose.

"Her name is Bronwe." Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Endurance? Is there a reason?" Merenil smiled softly, and stared into the distance, seeing something no one else could.

"Yes, her mother had a particularly difficult birth, and died shortly after Bronwe was born. No one thought the poor foal would live, but I argued and took care of it. Eventualy she grew strong, and I trained her. For her endurance, and faith in me, I named her Bronwe." She smiled at him and he gave her a small smirk in return.

"A fitting name then."

"Aye, Merenil was very stubborn that day as I recall. I thought Erestor was going to rip his hair out," Glorfindel said coming up to them, his arms full of wood. Merenil laughed and helped Glorfindel with the fire.

"Merenil had come down when she heard the foal was born, and they were about to put Bronwe down, but Merenil ran in and snatched the knife from them. She was furious that they would kill something that they hadn't even tried to help yet," His blue eyes sparkled as he told the story, "Erestor tried to calm her but no one could, eventualy Lindir came and helped her take the foal into the stables. Several months later Merenil came out of the stables with a beautiful young mare when I was riding. I couldn't believe it was the same young foal I had been about to kill." Haldir shook his head. Obviously there was a hidden inner strength in Merenil that didn't surface often. She was quiet, and soft spoken, but it seemed you didn't want to make her angry. There were many people like that, the Lady Galadriel was one of them. They are the ones you have to watch out for.  
>They soon got the fire going, and ate dinner. Eventually Merenil layed down on her bedroll and rested. Glorfindel smiled at her as she slept. Haldir looked at him curiously.<p>

"So you were the one that was going to put down Bronwe?" Glorfindel nodded, his eyes sparkling.

"I was indeed, I was about to strike the blow when I felt her hand wrap around my wrist, ripping the knife out of my hand."

"I would have never expected that of her."

"Neither could any of those there. We had never seen her so angry about anything, that kind of passion in her is rare." Haldir nodded, and pulled out his bedroll. He layed down, pondering what he had just heard. This was bound to be an interesting journey.

* * *

><p>The next morning when they packed camp the horses were skiddish. Bronwe wouldn't let anyone near her, and the other two horse were acting strangely. Merenil had never seen her horse act so strangly, and turned to Glorfindel, who was trying to get his stallion under control.<p>

"I can't calm her, I try and get close and she starts thrashing." Glorfindel was about to respond but before he could say anything he froze, listening. Suddenly he shoved Merenil to the ground.

"Stay down and don't move!" He pulled his sword from its scabbard around its waist. Looking over to Haldir she saw he had done the same thing. She looked up at Glorfindel and immediatly knew why so many people were scared of him. His face had turned into a scowl and suddenly she was glad he was defending her and not fighting her. An arrow zipped past the elf lord, and several orcs charged from the trees to their left. Charging forward Glorfindel swung at their attackers.

"Merenil get to the nearest tree and climb as high as you can!" Glorfindel hollered as he decapitated one of the ugly beasts. Merenil didn't need to be told twice! She ran away from the orcs and to the closest tree, jumping up into the branches. She climbed up until she couldn't reach another branch, and waited until it was safe. Soon the sounds of battle died down and Glorfindel called her down from her tree. When she dropped onto the ground she saw a large pile of orc carcasses and froze. Glorfindel walked over to her, and turned her away from the grisly sight.

"Thank you for listening to me Merenil. I understand it is frightening your first time facing orcs," he said, gently guiding her to Bronwe, who stood at the far edge of the clearing.

"I... I wanted to get as far from them as possible." Glorfindel smiled at the girls sense. He had been afraid she would do something stupid and try to help them, or worse, freeze up.

"Get Bronwe ready, and we will get rid of the orcs." Merenil nodded and finished saddling her mare. She turned Bronwe so neither horse nor rider could see the dead bodies, and mounted. Haldir came up to her and mounted his stallion.

"Come, Glorfindel is going to finish here and catch up to us." Merenil nodded and followed the silvan elf into the woods. True to his word Glorfindel caught up with them not much later.  
>Merenil was happy to see him. After the attack earlier Merenil had been on edge. He saw her, worry and laughed.<p>

"Do not worry so much Merenil, I promised Erestor I would keep you safe, as did Haldir. Nothing will happen to you as long as we are alive." Haldir stopped, he hadn't noticed her distress. Dropping back he spoke quietly to her.

"Lady Merenil I swore to your father I would protect you, but I also promised Lady Galadriel I would deliver her new handmaiden safely. I have never broken a promise to my Lady." Merenil smiled softly at him.

"That comforts me, thank you. I am not used to the wilderness, forgive my insecurities." He smiled in return, and nodded.

"There is nothing to forgive my lady."

"Merenil." At his confused look she smiled. "Just call me Merenil. I don't want my traveling companion calling me 'my lady' all the time. Much to formal." He laughed lightly.

"Then you must call me Haldir, for calling me warden is also to formal." She held her hand out and he shook it.

"Deal. Now lets get going, I look forward to arriving in Lothlorien." She rode off, catching up to Glorfindel who had slowly been getting ahead of them. Shaking his head at the elf who just rode off, Haldir laughed to himself. She was still strange, but he was glad it was her, and not some of the other elleth he could have taken. He couldn't imagine what would have happened back there if it had been one of the other ladies from Rivendell. They would probably all be dead, or at least one of them would be. And if no one died he probably would have been tempted to kill himself before journeys end. He shuddered, thinking about having to escort one of them, and decided he didn't want to think about it. Catching up with Merenil and Glorfindel he heard them lightly singing. Yes, he was VERY glad it was her. For now he would have joyous music the whole journey.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know. Crappy ending. But I was having a difficult time not making Merenil into a god damn Mary Sue! It is true though, about mild mannered people: You do NOT want to make them angry, because they are SCARY. I also tried to have a normal reaction to the orcs. Me? I would want to climb a tree and wait til the fighting stopped, so thats what Merenil did. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say I don't own it at this point?

* * *

><p>Merenil was at the point in the journey that she started wondering why she left Rivendell, and if they would ever get to Lothlorien. They had been traveling for a week, and she was sick of riding, sick of sleeping on rocks, and most of all she was sick of Haldir being so boring! If Glorfindel hadn't been here she would have gone insane three days into the journey. Haldir hardly ever spoke, and when he did it was a comment on the road, which Merenil was doing her best to ignore. Currently she was sitting next to the fire in camp, tuning her small harp. Glorfindel was next to her, stretched out on the ground staring at the stars; Haldir was nowhere to be seen. Merenil plucked a couple notes, and realized she missed playing every night. She softly started playing the Lay of Nimrodel. As she was singing she heard Glorfindel join her. Partway through she stopped and sighed. This was she last thing she played with Lindir. She started playing another song, a cheerful tune about a child taking in a sparrow and teaching it to fly. Little did she know she was being watched.<p>

Haldir sat in a tree across the camp from where Merenil sat. He had been bored, and decided to draw her. Taking a piece of charcoal he traced her outline, slowly adding details. She had looked beautiful sitting by the fire with her harp, with Glorfindel next to her. It made a very serene scene, and he couldn't resist. He had listened as she sang the Lay of Nimrodel, Glorfindel singing along, and frowned when she stopped halfway through. Instead she sang a sweet tune about a child taking a young sparrow in and teaching it to fly. When she finished her song Glorfindel sat up, and the two spoke so quietly Haldir strained to hear.

"You are sad tonight Merenil." A statement, not a question.

"What makes you say that?" She said, putting her harp away.

"I have never heard you stop halfway through a song." The female sighed, and put her instrument down.

"I am sorry, it's just that I last sang that song with Lindir, the night before... Everything happened. I just didn't want to finish." Glorfindel frowned but did not comment further.

"Glorfindel, may I ask you something?"

"Of course. I may not answer though." Merenil laughed, and shook her head.

"Very funny. I was just wondering. Do you think Haldir dislikes me? He never speaks to me, and he leaves at night when I am awake." Glorfindel sighed, and Haldir was flooded with guilt. Had he really been so silent? He already knew the answer. Yes, he had not been the best companion. She was nothing but kind to him, and he ignored her. His musings made him miss Glorfindels reply, but whatever was said made Merenil frown.

"Maybe he is angry about the night I argued with Lindir. I did leave him alone in the Hall of Fire." Haldir silently crept from his tree, so he could enter the camp without them thinking he was eavesdropping. When he entered the camp Glorfindel stood, hunting knife drawn, until he saw it was Haldir.

"I saw no tracks, our camp should be safe tonight. I will take first watch." Haldir went and sat next to Merenil, who was picking at a thread on her riding pants.

"I heard you singing, it was lovely." Her head shot up, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you, I wrote that song many years ago."

"I look forward to hearing more." Merenil looked over to Glorfindel who simply chuckled at her.

"Of course, maybe I will play tomorrow night." Haldir gave her a friendly smile, which she hesitantly returned. Glorfindel just sat watching them with a smile on his face. Merenil stared at Haldir like she had never seen him before standing and going to her bedroll.

"Wake me for my watch later, I will rest for now." Glorfindel and Haldir said goodnight to her and she curled up in her bedroll to sleep. The two males were silent for quite some time, close to an hour, when Glorfindel spoke.

"Merenil thinks you dislike her." Haldir frowned, knowing this would come up.

"Nay, I like her well enough. I realize I may seem rude sometimes, I simply am not used to her presence. I am very glad it was Merenil and not any of the other maidens in Rivendell, and I hope she knows that." Glorfindel laughed softly.

"Indeed, the other elleth are very... forceful. Merenil is much quieter then them," he paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, she is quieter most of the time. She can be quite the trouble maker if she wishes to be." Haldir looked curious and Glorfindel smirked at him.

"Let us put it this way. If Merenil is ever irritated with you, get new soaps. and wash all your clothes. Oh! And look in your bed before laying down."

"Why? What does she do?" Glorfindel chuckled at him but shook his head.

"Oh no, my friend. That is for me to know and you to find out. But Merenil is an interesting young lady. She never yells at anyone, never gets angry, or so it seems at first. Once I got her in trouble with Erestor, and I ended up with a frog in my bed that night." Haldir frowned at the lady on the ground.

"Isn't that a bit juvenile? Playing pranks?" Glorfindel laughed.

"I asked her that once. Her reply makes you see her pranks in a new light. She told me that it is just as juvenile to get angry and yell at someone in outrage as it is to put a frog in their bed. Both accomplish nothing, but at least one of them gives satisfaction and allows you to sing later." Haldir laughed at the thought.

"I suppose I can see where she comes from. I had never thought about it that way."

"Most people do not." Haldir just shook his head. He still saw Lady Merenil as a sweet handmaiden. Quiet; calm, and wise was what she seemed, but that apparently was not the case. Or not completely, anyways. Glorfindel layed back down, saying a quick goodnight to Haldir, and the warden was left to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Merenil looked at the elf in front of her in wonder. Last night he had come back from scouting and sat next to her, talking as if he hadn't ignored her. Today he had spent most of the day next to her speaking quietly about one thing or another. Yes, it was nice. But she wondered what brought about this change in him.<br>Currently they were going through the Redhorn gate, and would go over the mountains, arriving in Lorien in about five days. Though Haldir said they were moving at a fast pace and might make it in four. Merenil looked around, and sighed. The pass over the mountain was dull, few trees, and even fewer wildlife. Merenil hummed a couple notes to a song, but froze as the sounds seemed to loud. Haldir and Glorfindel noticed too, and looked around, frowning. Haldir paused and turned to Glorfindel, barely speaking above a whisper.

"I think we should stop for a few moments, and one of us should scout the area." Glorfindel nodded in agreement, hand on the hilt of his sword. Merenil was suddenly uneasy, but knew the two elves would protect her. Glorfindel turned to her and looked thoughtful for a moment before turning back to the Lorien elf.

"I will go scout, but I want Merenil riding with you until I return." Haldir nodded but Merenil frowned.

"Why can't I ride Bronwe?" Glorfindel looked as if he knew this question was coming.

"Merenil I swore to keep you safe. If you have to flee while I am gone I will know you are safe if you ride with Haldir. He will not have to worry about Bronwe keeping up." The lord dismounted and walked over to her, grasping her hand while looking up into her eyes. "Please, Merenil. Do as I ask?" Merenil looked unhappy, but nodded none the less. She dismounted and walked over to Haldir, who had also dismounted so he could help her up. When she was seated he swung up behind her. Glorfindel tied his and Merenil's horses together, and gave Haldir the reins.

"I will not be long, I hope. Stay here, and stay safe. Haldir you remember what I told you?" The warden nodded and Merenil was curious.

"Do not worry, I will follow your order." Glorfindel gave him a quick smile and ran off, going further up the road, and vanished into the trees up ahead. Merenil sighed. It was not exactly comfortable sitting there with Haldir behind her. If it had been Lindir, or even Glorfindel, she would have leaned back, but with Haldir she was sitting erect, trying to avoid contact. A chuckle broke through her scattered thoughts, and the silence.

"Merenil I do not mind if you lean back into me, you look uncomfortable." She was, and slowly she leaned back. He didn't move, which she was grateful for. After a moment of silence she spoke.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, I realize this is uncomfortable for you. It is for me as well." Merenil laughed a little.

"I am sorry I am making you uncomfortable, we can blame it on Glorfindel when he comes back." Haldir chuckled, a deep sound in his chest. This made Merenil relax a bit more. She still was just barely leaning on him, but her muscles weren't as tight.

"I have a question, if I may ask Haldir?"

"Of course."

"Do you have any family?" She felt, more than heard, him sigh.

"I have my brothers, but my parents sailed for Valinor long ago. I was left in charge of my brothers, Rumil and Orophin. I was four hundred when they sailed." Merenil was dying to ask how old he was, but refrained. He seemed to already know, however, as he answered the unasked question.

"I am a litte over one thousand three hundred years old." Merenil laughed and looked up at his quizzical face.

"I'm sorry, I am not laughing at you, I was simply about to ask that question before you told me."

"Ah, I was wondering why my age was cause for laughter. If I may ask about your family? I understand your parents sailed quite some time ago?" Merenil sighed. She wondered who it was that told him. Erestor or Glorfindel?

"Indeed. I was about two hundred, and not very mature yet. They were my only family. They left me as Erestor's charge, hoping he could drill sense into my head. I now see him as my father." Haldir made to reply, but stopped. He sat straight up, listening, before setting the horses off at full gallop. Merenil was surprised at the sudden change, and simply held on. Haldir's arm slipped around her waist as they raced up the mountain pass. They turned a corner, and practically ran into Glorfindel, who was obviously racing back to them. Haldir dropped the reigns of Glorfindels stallion to the horse-less elf.

"Quick, Haldir! We must make haste! We have a pack of wargs on our tails! Merenil, I am sorry, I will take your packs, Bronwe must go back, she will find her way home." Merenil nodded, trying not to cry as she watched Glorfindel transfer her packs onto his horse. Once her things her moved Glorfindel gave Bronwe a soft slap, and she ran full gallop back the way they came. They took off up the mountain and kept the horses going at a run. They rode for hours, only stopping to pace the horses every now and then. Slowly, night fell, and the sounds of howls came from scarcely four miles back. When the howls started the two horses went at an even faster pace. The three companions rode through the night, staying the same distance in front of the wargs. Merenil eventually got some rest, going into the waking dreams of elves, however her dreams were troubled with the howls of wargs. She did not wake until sun up, when their pace seemed slower. Shaking off her dreams, she turned to Haldir, who looked worn.

"Haldir, you have been awake all night, and quite a bit of the night before, let me take the reigns so you can rest a bit." He regarded her silently for a moment, before putting the leather in her hands.

"I will have to lean onto you and hold you tightly."

"I know, just rest. I will keep pace with Glorfindel." He nodded, and wrapped both his arms around her waist before leaning his head on her shoulder to sleep. He was asleep almost instantly, and Merenil felt bad for Glorfindel, who also had been awake all night. It is a good things elves do not need much rest, she thought to herself. Glorfindel looked over, and gave her a grim smile.

"At this rate we might make it there sooner than we thought. Slow down for a moment, let the horses rest." Merenil slowed Haldir's horse, Hallgeil, to a walk, going beside Glorfindel. The elf lord nodded toward Haldir.

"Is he asleep already?" Merenil nodded.

"As you probably would be were you in his position. We elves may not need much sleep but we can't ride for all night without getting tired." Glorfindel smiled at her.

"Do not worry yourself overmuch about me. I have been much more tired than this before." Merenil frowned, thinking back to the day before.

"Glorfindel, what did Haldir mean when he said he would follow your order?" He frowned at her, obviously hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Now is not the time. Come, we must pick up the pace, I fear they will catch us." With a sigh Merenil kicked the horse back into a run. Maybe he would tell her later. For now, they had to outrun wargs.

* * *

><p>"Glorfindel, we must stop. They are at least a league behind us, and we haven't stopped in two days." Haldir reasoned with the golden haired lord. Glorfindel looked over at the two elves on the other horse and nodded, halting his own. They had only been stopping so the horses could get water and rest for a few minutes before taking off again. This had been going on for two days, and they were all exhausted. Haldir dismounted, and helped Merenil out of the saddle. The group was now out of the mountains, having ridden day and night for over two days. They would reach the woods of Lothlorien tomorrow, and Caras Galadhon the day after that. They started pulling out bedrolls, but avoided a fire, fearing it would draw the pack of wargs they had been avoiding to them. Haldir put his bedroll on the ground, but turned to Glorfindel and Merenil.<p>

"I was the last to sleep, I will take watch." Glorfindel nodded, and Merenil spoke up.

"I will take the watch after you, I am not over tired." She pointedly looked over to Glorfindel who was already entering his dreams, and Haldir nodded. She layed down, and rested while she could.  
>While she slept, Haldir watched her. She had been terrified the last couple of days while they had been pursued, but she didn't say anything. She rode just as hard as them, letting Haldir sleep once in a while. Glorfindel had refused, saying he was fine. It was surprising, that one as quiet as her had so much strength inside. She would be a perfect match in Lady Galadriels halls.<p>

Merenil woke before her watch, and saw Haldir sitting with his back toward her. Wrapping her cloak around herself she got up and went to sit next to him. Without looking up he spoke.

"Your watch isn't for almost an hour."

"I know, I couldn't rest any longer." He nodded and kept watching. Merenil strained her ears, but heard nothing.

"Have there been any signs of them being close?" He shook his head.

"No, I think they gave up. Our pace was quite hard to keep up with," he said, looking grim. "I wanted to thank you, Merenil. I know you are out of your element in the wild like this, but you handled the last two days well." She nodded, and looked down.

"I was terrified, but I knew we had to keep going," she paused deep in thought. "Do you remember the orcs, our first day out of Rivendell?" Haldir nodded, and she continued. "Many ladies know how to handle a blade, and would try to fight. I do not. Some have never heard how gruesome battle is, and would stand terrified, and unmoving. I have seen wounded border guards come in, I know how terrifying it is. I see danger, and I get the urge to flee."

"You are wise then. The other ladies you speak of are fools*. We are your guards, and will always protect you." Merenil smiled, and nodded.

"I know. Lady Galadriel chooses her guards well, especially if they are all as good as you." Haldir gave her a crooked smile at the compliment. They sat silent, looking into the distance for quite some time. Eventualy, Haldir stood and brushed himself off.

"I will go and rest now, remember to wake Glorfindel for his watch." Merenil smiled and nodded.

"Rest well, I will speak to you tomorrow." Soon Haldir was asleep and Merenil watched the now quiet land. She could not wait to get to Lorien.

* * *

><p>"And people always said Lindir and I were trouble. Aren't you glad Rumil and Orophin never came to Rivendell, Glorfindel?" They were now traveling at a normal pace, having lost the wargs; and Haldir was telling them stories about his brothers.<p>

"Indeed, I do not think I would have survived having you, Lindir; the twins, and Haldir's brothers." Haldir looked confused.

"The twins? I have heard you mention them before I believe. Who are they?" Merenil laughed lightly and Glorfindel frowned.

"I am sure you have met them at least once. They are Lord Elrond's son's. The twins were off with the Dunedain rangers when you were in Rivendell, but they often come to Lorien with Lady Celebrian." Haldir nodded in understanding.

"Ah, yes. They are quite... Energetic." This made them all laugh. Things quieted down, and they saw the woods of Lothlorien up ahead, though still several hours away. Merenil leaned back against Haldir, and he smiled. He had grown accustomed to her, and would almost be saddened when they reached the woods, for he wouldn't see her nearly as often, and he counted her a friend. She seemed to be resting, and he avoided moving around to much so he wouldn't wake her. They rode in silence, until finally they reached the edge of the woods, where Haldir shook Merenil.

"Wake, Merenil. And see the splendor that is Lothlorien." She stirred in front of him, and looked around.

"It's beautiful," She whispered, and he smiled. They rode a little further in, and he and Glorfindel halted. They were being watched by the border guards. He smiled and looked up into the trees.

"Come out, fellow wardens! I know you watch us." They heard light laughter, and two elves dropped down a few feet in front of them.

"Ah, brother, nothing fools you!"

"Rumil! Orophin! Lady Merenil, Lord Glorfindel may I present my brothers, Rumil," The elf who had spoken bowed, "and Orophin. Brothers, I bring Lady Merenil to become Lady Galadriels handmaiden." Orophin walked up to the horse and grabbed her hand, kissing the back lightly.

"Enchanted, my lady." He gave her a wink and she suppressed the urge to giggle and blush.

"Thank you. This is Lord Glorfindel of the house of Gondolin, he is escorting me to Lorien." The two wood elves bowed to Glorfindel, who nodded to them. Haldir looked at his brothers and dismounted.

"We will be staying on the borders tonight, it is almost nightfall and we have had a hard journey." He turned and helped Merenil dismount. Rumil turned, and climbed up into a tree, and Merenil watched in interest as he effortlessly scrambled up to a high flet. When he reached the top he dropped down a ladder, and Haldir led her over. Soon they were high above the ground, the horses taken care of. Orophin sat next to Haldir as the older brother ate. Merenil was sitting next to Glorfindel across the flet, staring into the woods.

"So, brother. You said you had a hard journey," he dropped his voice down to a whisper, "was it because they lady is unaccustomed to the wilderness." Haldir frowned and shook his head.

"No, we were attacked by orcs our first day out of Rivendell, and three days ago we were pursued by worgs. We rode for two days straight until we lost them."

"Ah, and how was Lady Merenil through all this?"

"Surprisingly brave. She actually took the reigns at one point so I could get some sleep." Orophin grinned at his brother and Haldir caught on quickly.

"Orophin, before you go getting ideas in your thick head..." Rumil chose that moment to sit on Haldir's other side.

"Idea's about what? Lady Merenil? She is indeed quite lovely. Though I have been out here so long even Orophin's hideous face looks lovely to me." Orophin scowled and leaned across Haldir to shove Rumil.

"I, dear brother, was trying to determine what HALDIR thinks of the lovely handmaiden." Rumil grinned and Haldir sighed. Ah, how he missed his brothers. Merenil turned to them, and came over.

"Do you mind terribly if I sit with you? Glorfindel is going to rest, I am not yet tired." Haldir's brothers rushed to make her comfortable. After a moment she was seated, a bemused expression on her face. Haldir caught her eye and rolled his eyes at their antics. She smiled at him and tried not to laugh. Rumil sat next to her, and decided to try and question her about the journey.

"My Lady Merenil, what happened to your own horse that you ended up having to ride with this hideous beast over here?" He said gesturing to Haldir, who scowled at him. Merenil grinned and glanced up at Rumil.

"The only hideous beast I have seen was an orc on the first day out of Rivendell. As for my horse, we sent her back to Rivendell when we were being tracked by worgs in the mountains three days ago. We had to flee, and I rode with Haldir." The brothers looked like they were trying not to laugh as Haldir sat scowling at them. Merenil noticed the brothers weren't sharing something with her, and stood.

"I, uh... I think I will go rest now. Goodnight." They all said goodnight to her and the two younger brothers grinned at Haldir, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't bother saying anything, I am going to rest as well. Goodnight, and please wake me at dawn, we have to get to Caras Galadhon tomorrow." Without waiting for their replies he strode off to his bedroll, leaving his brothers chuckling at his back.

The next morning they made their way to the heart of the forest. Rumil and Orophin's replacements showed up just before dawn, and they were allowed to go into the city with the three and Glorfindel rode the horses while the three brothers walked. Orophin walked next to Merenil and talked with her as they moved toward the city.

"Do you have any interests my lady?"

" It's Merenil. And yes, actually. I am a musician."

"Lovely! The Lady will certainly enjoy having you. Our master minstrel is leaving for Valinor soon, as is the Marchwarden, but I'm sure you have heard about that." Merenil looked at him curiously.

"No, I hadn't. If you don't mind my asking, what exactly is a Marchwarden?" Orophin just stared at her in shock and Haldir interjected from up front.

"Orophin I hadn't mentioned it to them yet, no need to look so surprised." Merenil looked over to Glorfindel, who smiled and explained.

"A Marchwarden is rather like my position in Rivendell. He is in charge of the guards, and the safety of the people. He still goes to the borders, but for shorter periods of time, and it quite often is to do checks on the guards." Merenil nodded and Orophin spoke up.

"I am shocked you had not heard. You see, Haldir is soon to be promoted. He will be our Marchwarden, in charge of the safety of our people. He is lucky, he will be spending much more time in the city now." Merenil raised her eyebrows and looked at Haldir, who stared straight ahead, though his ears were pink. Obviously this was a big deal for him, even if he kept it quiet.

"Well then, I count myself lucky that I had the future Marchwarden himself escort me from Rivendell himself." She smiled at him and he gave her a small grin in return. This didn't go unnoticed by Rumil and Orophin. Orophin dropped back and elbowed his brother in the ribs, whispering to him.

"How long do you think before Haldir starts acting like a love struck fool?" Rumil chuckled and looked the two over.

"I say two months for him, three for her." Orophin smiled at his slightly younger brother.

"With his promotion he will be around Lady Galadriel much more. This should be interesting, maybe Lady Merenil will be able to break through that cold exterior." A cough from behind the made them turn. Lord Glorfindel sat on his horse looking down at them. They gave him sheepish look and he laughed.

"I say four months for him and four months two weeks for her, though they will not admit it for quite some time," was all he said before riding off. The brothers stood staring at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Still laughing they caught up with the other elves. They walked a bit further before they stopped on a ridge. Haldir looked up at Merenil and smiled, as she overlooked the city.

"Caras Galadhon. I have told you it is beautiful." She nodded, unable to respond. She drank in it's beauty and smiled to herself. Yes, she would miss Rivendell, but this city was just as beautiful, if not more so. Glorfindel came up beside her and spoke, getting her attention.

"Come, it is time for you to meet Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." They moved on, going down a hill toward the city. Haldir moved to walk next to the handmaiden. She looked down at him and gave him a grin.

"So why did you not tell us you were to be the Marchwarden?" He groaned and glared at Orophin, who was walking ahead of them talking to Glorfindel.

"Everyone in Lorien treated me differently when they found out I was to become Marchwarden. They acted like I was something to fear, and I didn't want anyone in Rivendell to treat me that way." Merenil nodded in understanding.

"Yes, people treat Glorfindel much the same way. Though it is for slaying a Balrog, not for becoming Marchwarden of Lorien."

"And yet you do not."

"No, he is an elf. Just like I am an elf, and so are you. He killed a Balrog, and he may be a fierce warrior, but he still has feelings, and can be gentle and kind." Haldir smiled and shook his head.

"I am sorry for not telling you, I didn't deem it that important."

"Do not worry, it didn't really bother me, I just felt like teasing you a bit since you seem so embarrassed about it." He laughed as she gave him a cheeky grin.

"You are almost as bad as those two." he said gesturing at Rumil and Orophin who look back to see what was so funny.

Rumil's POV

I looked back at Haldir when I heard him laugh. It was a rare sound, and I wondered what she had said. Currently she was sitting on Hallgeil giving Haldir a smirk. I leaned over to Orophin.

"What do you think they are talking about?"

"If you would be quiet and listen you would know. She just was teasing him about being embarrassed earlier when I told her about his promotion." I laughed and glanced back again, they were now silent and Lady Merenil was staring into the trees. Haldir was looking straight ahead and caught my eye, raising an eyebrow in that signature look of his. I gave him a large smile and turned back to the path.

Soon we were on the edges of the city and we wished the three farewell and we took our leave. As Orophin and I walked up to our talans I laughed, making him look at me strangely.

"Are you alright, Rumil?"

"Indeed, I am fine. I am simply thinking of our brother and the vow he made to me last year," I said, still chuckling. He looked at me quizzically.

"What vow? You never told me he made a vow to you."

"Well it wasn't really to me. Last year when it was announced that he would be the next Marchwarden, you remember how those three elleth kept chasing him everywhere, so he was constantly at the borders?"

"Of course, they were driving him insane."

"Well one night he and I were talking and he had come all the way out to the borders just to escape them. He was furious and vowed that he would never fall in love." Orophin laughed, seeing where I was going.

"You are hoping Lady Merenil will catch his eye?"

"Indeed, for I will never let him rest after that vow he made." Orophin shook his head.

"We shall see, in the meantime I am going to have a nice hot bath, and a good meal. Goodnight brother." Smiling, I walked toward my talan. I walked in, and went to a cabinet, pulling out some wine. I poured a glass and raised it.

"Here's to you Lady Merenil, and hoping you catch my brothers eye."

* * *

><p>Merenil was excited, and very nervous, at meeting Lady Galadriel. Haldir was leading them up a very large flight of stairs that wound around a tree. In time they came to a large flet that led into an even larger talan. As they approached two shining figures came out the doors of the talan and everyone in the room bowed. Merenil, following their lead, curtsied, and stayed down. Her head was down when they walked in, so she couldn't see their smiles<p>

"Rise, Welcome to Lothlorien." Merenil looked up at the woman who had spoken, the Lady Galadriel her self. Merenil stood and listened as Glorfindel introduced them.

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel." He gave each of them a small bow. "It has been long since I have seen you, I see the beauty of Lorien has not diminished. I bring with me Lady Merenil. Lord Elrond thought she would be a fitting handmaiden for you my lady."

"Greetings Glorfindel. And greetings Lady Merenil, you are welcome in these woods." Merenil smiled and looked down again.

"Thank you my lord, I am happy to be here." Galadriel smiled at the younger elf that her husband had just greeted and held her hand out to her.

"Come, I will introduce you to some of the other ladies, and we will get to know each other better while the lords speak." As she left with the Lady of the Golden wood, Glorfindel saw her smile and could in fact tell Erestor his daughter was happy.

"I heard from my daughter you are a musician, Merenil?" Galadriel asked the younger lady. Merenil blushed and looked down.

"Yes, I was taught by Lindir, the master musician. Though he mainly plays the lyre I prefer the harp."

"Then you must play for us soon. Lord Celeborn and I would love to hear you." Merenil smiled and nodded. They fell silent as they came to the door of a talan. Galadriel opened it and walked inside, Merenil behind her. When they walked in several ladies looked up and suddenly Merenil felt very nervous. Galadriel smiled at the elleth and spoke.

"Ladies, I come with wonderful news. This is Merenil, newly come with warden Haldir to be a handmaiden of Lothlorien." All the faces lit up and Galadriel moved Merenil forward a bit. One of the other ladies stood, setting down the tunic she was making, and embraced Merenil.

"Welcome to Lorien! We have be looking forward to your arrival, the Lady told us you were coming." She moved back and the others embraced her too. It was very strange, to be hugged by people you didn't know. The other ladies chatted with her for a moment before Galadriel broke them up.

"You will all have plenty of time to learn about each other. Now we must go back to Lord Celeborn." Merenil waved, smiling at the other elleth who's grins were just as wide, and followed Lady Galadriel out. When they exited the room Galadriel smiled at Merenil.

"Did you like the other ladies? They were very excited when I told them you were coming."

"Oh my lady, they are wonderful. I have never felt so at home. Though I must ask, if I might. How did you know I would come, or even that it would be me and not another?" Galadriel laughed lightly

"I have been asked that question many times. I have the gift of foresight, and I saw you coming to us, brightening our lives with your beautiful music." Merenil smiled at the lady, unable to contain her excitement. The Lady had known from the beginning it would be her, and was happy with the choice. Galadriel paused in their walk and took Merenils hands.

"I know you were unhappy in Rivendell, but you are well loved here, even if you have just arrived. My ladies are all excited you have arrived, and I feel you will be good friends with them. Now come, the lords wait for us to return." They set off again at a quick pace and walked back to the original flet, where Lords Glorfindel and Celeborn speaking, and Haldir still standing off to the side, though he seemed to have lost interest and his eyes were glazed over. Merenil giggled at the sight and Galadriel smiled. Leaning over to Merenil she whispered.

"Haldir always seems to be paying attention, and Celeborn thinks he is, but Haldir does this often. My husband does not know." Merenil giggled again and the Lady smiled. At first, Merenil was a bit intimidated by the Lady of the Golden wood, but she saw that even the she was a powerful lady, she was an elleth and had a fun side. Haldir heard the laugh, and shook himself a little, looking over at them. When he saw Galadriel standing there watching him he looked a bit sheepish but the Lady just shook her head. They turned to the two lords who seemed to have finished their conversation. Celeborn turned and greeted the ladies.

"Welcome back, the light dimmed when you left us. Such beauty was missed in your absence." Galadriel smiled and strode over to him, but Merenil stayed in her place. The Lord and Lady of Lorien turned to the three travelers and they smiled. Galadriel waved her hand and two elves moved out of the shadows. Merenil saw that one of them was one of the ladies she had just met, the first one, and the other was a guard that Merenil had noticed around the city.

"Go, rest and refresh yourselves. Tonight we will have a banquet in you honor." The Lord and Lady left, and the room did visibly dim. Glorfindel turned to Merenil and smiled.

"I will see you tonight, enjoy yourself in the city until then." The guard led him away to his talan and Merenil turned to the other elleth and asked her to wait just another moment. Merenil walked over to Haldir and curtsied.

"Thank you, Warden Haldir, for bringing me safely thus far." He bowed, his face that impassive one he hadn't had for days and nodded.

"It was my pleasure Lady Merenil, I will see you later tonight." She smiled and walked over to the other lady, and they departed together. They walked silently for a moment before the fair haired Lorien elf spoke.

"I am Nephredil, I am so happy you have come. We prepared your room for you, it is near mine. Though most of Lady Galadriels handmaidens are close to each other." Merenil smiled at her.

"I would tell you my name, but you already know it. I am happy to be here."

"So you got escorted here by Haldir?" Merenil was surprised at the change of topic, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he brought Lady Galadriels message, and he, with Lord Glorfindel, brought me here." Nephredil giggled and shook her head.

"You had better watch out for Lossenel and Anorwen, they will pester you for details endlessly." Merenil smiled.

"Have they been trying to catch his eye?" They were climbing a set of stairs and Nephredil, who was a little bit ahead stopped, turning back to Merenil. She leant in and spoke in a giddy whisper.

"Those two have been after him for over a year now, ever since it was announced he would be Marchwarden." She broke off with a smile. "He IS quite handsome, all of us think so. But most of the others think that he is two lowly for them. Ha! He will be Marchwarden and show them all." Merenil smiled at the other elleth. It was nice having another female to gossip with. They started climbing again, and reach a flet with two talans on it. Nephredil took her to the one on the left, and opened the door.

"This talan is yours. We put some dresses in the closet for you. My talan is right next to you. Come to me if you need anything." She gave Merenil one last wave and walked away. Merenil watched her for a moment and then went into her talan. Looking around she saw how beautiful it was. It was two rooms, the main room and the bedroom. The main room was simple, only some chairs, a book shelf, and a desk. But they had put some beautifully stitched tapestries on the walls, adding some color. The room was set in greens and whites, it was beautiful. Walking into the bedroom she saw the colors matched those of the living room. Merenil look around, and sighed happily before laying on the bed.  
>Lorien was much better than she would have ever expected.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Rivendell<strong>

Lindir sat in the Hall of Fire, staring at his half finished sheet of music. It had been a week and a half since Merenil had left, and it was the loneliest week of his life. He hadn't hardly played, leaving it to the other elves to entertain at night. Erestor he knew was keeping an eye on him, as was Lord Elrond. He hoped that Merenil was safe. Glorfindel had gone with her, but he still feared for her. Sighing, he picked up his lyre. He plucked out a few notes of his sad tune before halting.

"You should finish writing it, it's lovely." Lindir look up in surprise at Lómë. She had been one of the only people to speak with him recently.

"It is new, isn't it? I have never heard that particular tune before."

"Aye, it's new. But I find myself having trouble with it."

"I am sure you will get past your troubles soon." He looked up and saw her smiling at him. She sat next to him and looked at his half finished music.

"I actually came here to ask you something. I am having a private dinner with some friends and wondered if you might come?" Lindir looked at her, surprise written on his face.

"I.. What...Why?" He asked. It wasn't like he was the best company right now. Lómë smiled softly at him.

"I thought you might enjoy some company tonight of those who aren't going to pester you to sing when you clearly don't want to." Lindir nodded and turned to her, attempting a smile.

"I would love to join you for dinner, Lómë" She gave him a large smile and stood.

"Tonight then, I will meet you here, then walk with you. Normal time." She turned and left the room, and for the first time in over a week Lindir actually felt like someone cared.

* * *

><p>Elvish words:<p>

Hallgeil - Hiddenstar

Nephredil - Snowdrop (flower)

Anor - Sun

Lossen - Snowy

Lómë - Dusk

I wanted actual evlish names, not something someone decided sounded elvish and went with. Research went into the names, if you dont like them, blame Tolkien.

Wow! that was long. I couldn't decide where to end it. Finally I decided on Lindir. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Holy cow! It's been forever since I updated… I'm so sorry!  
>Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!<p>

* * *

><p>Merenil had just finished putting up her hair for the feast that was being held tonight in honor of her and Glorfindel's arrival when she heard a knock on the door of her talan. She stood and strode over to the door to reveal Nephredil waiting.<br>The Lorien elf looked marvelous in a soft white dress trimmed with silver and her hair up in intricate braids. When she saw Merenil however, she gasped.

"Dear Eru the ellon will be chasing you all night!" She cried, looking Merenil over.  
>The dark haired elf had settled on a burgundy dress with a gold belt, it was simple. No stitching or beadwork, just Merenil's natural beauty. Her hair was done up in a simple gold clasp, and falling down her back in waves. Merenil looked down and blushed and Nephredil felt bad for embarrassing the other female.<p>

"I am sorry Merenil; I didn't mean to embarrass you. I sometimes speak without thinking," she said, making Merenil grin.

"Do not worry, I just don't think I will attract as much attention as you seem to believe," Merenil said, making Nephredil laugh and loop her arm through the Rivendell elf's, leading her away from the talan.

"You will, trust me. You are dark, exotic and different. We ladies are all fair and boring, and they have seen us before. They ellon will trip over themselves to meet you." Merenil laughed along with the fair haired ellith leading her through the city. They chatted as they walked and Merenil found she enjoyed Nephredil's company.  
>As they reached a large talan Merenil saw large tables piled with food. It seemed all of Lorien had been busy in the couple of hours since her arrival. Nephredil led her over to the main table.<p>

"You will sit here, in the spot of the guest of honor, next to the Lady; I will be several seats down from you." As Nephredil finished speaking Merenil felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Glorfindel standing in front of her. She smiled and curtsied to him.

"Good evening, Lord Glorfindel. This is Lady Nephredil, one of Lady Galadriel's handmaiden's. She has been helping me around the city." Nephredil blushed and curtsied to the golden haired lord as well. Glorfindel bowed and kissed Nephredil's hand, making the maiden blush deeper. Merenil smiled as she watched Glorfindel flirt with the other lady. Erestor had told her once that when given the chance, Glorfindel was a notorious flirt. Their attention was quickly drawn to the entrance of the talan, however, as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel entered. They all bowed and curtsied before taking their seats. Merenil sat to Lady Galadriel's right with Nephredil next to her. Merenil smiled as Lord Celeborn stood.

"Welcome, friends. Today we welcome a new lady into our fair woods. Lord Glorfindel has brought Lady Merenil to dwell in our halls. Tonight, we welcome her." Merenil blushed as Lady Galadriel walked over to her and grasped her hand, letting all the elves present see her. They all took their seats, and the feast began. Merenil found herself in conversation with everyone, though she had a hard time remembering everyone's names. Time wore on, and as the night grew darker lamps were lit, and minstrels played in the corner. Merenil sat and watched as many of the elves stood to dance, and it wasn't long until she was claimed, whirling with the other dancers. She wove in and out, her burgundy dress flowing about her as she danced.  
>Eventually she sat down, gasping for breath, next to Nephredil, who smiled at her.<p>

"What did I say? You have caught the attention of all the men, how long have you been dancing now?" Merenil smiled and shook her head.

"I am afraid I lost count after six dances." The ladies laughed before a voice behind them made them jump.

"Excuse me, Lady Nephredil. May I steal your companion for a dance?" The elleth turned, and Merenil smiled. It was Haldir; she hadn't thought he was here. She stood, and smoothed her skirt.

"I shall return, Nephredil." Merenil took Haldir's offered arm as he led her onto the dance floor. It was a slower dance, more intimate in the way it didn't have you changing partners every few seconds as most other dances did. It gave them a chance to speak, and surprisingly Haldir was the one to break the silence.

"You look lovely tonight Lady Merenil." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I must say, it is nice to dance with someone whose name I can remember. I didn't know you were here, or I might have sought you out to hide behind. All this attention is embarrassing." Haldir smirked at her.

"To hide behind me?"

"Indeed, you are my guard after all," Merenil cheekily replied, making Haldir smile in earnest.

"Well, my lady, I will be here for you to hide behind the rest of the night." Merenil grinned, and they continued the rest of the dance in a companionable silence. When the dance ended they parted ways, and Merenil made her way back to her seat with Nephredil. When she got there, however, she realized that the other elf was gone. Shaking her head she assumed she had gotten claimed by one of the ellon. And she was right. Looking on the dance floor she saw Nephredil dancing with none other than Glorfindel. She laughed, it seemed Glorfindel had taken a liking to her new friend, and why not? Nephredil was beautiful, and kind.

"It makes my heart glad to see Nephredil so happy." Merenil looked at the seat next to her and saw Lady Galadriel sitting there.

"Oh my Lady! I did not hear you approach!" Galadriel smiled at the younger elf.

"You were wrapped up in your thoughts, it happens often." Merenil nodded and Galadriel touched her arm, and rose, gently pulling her with her. The Lady of the Wood looped her arm through Merenil's, and led her to a garden a short ways away.

"So tell me, young Merenil, do you like Lorien thus far?" Merenil smiled, and nodded fervently.

"Of course my lady. It is beautiful, and those whom I have met have been very kind," she finished, smiling to herself. She didn't see, however, the knowing smile that Galadriel wore. They took a loop around the garden, talking quietly about Merenil's responsibilities, and before long they started making their way back to the banquet. At the entrance to the talan they were greeted by Glorfindel and Lord Celeborn, who bowed.

"Ladies, the party missed you, and so many have left. We are here to escort you back to your rooms," Glorfindel said smiling. Galadriel smiled and took her husband's arm, letting him lead her to her rooms, and Merenil took Glorfindel's. They walked toward her talan in silence before Glorfindel paused, and sighed.

"I am sorry Merenil; I have no idea where your talan is." Merenil smiled and kept walking.

"Do not worry; I remembered to pay attention earlier when Nephredil and I came down." Glorfindel nodded absently and Merenil frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Glorfindel sighed and gave her a sideways look.

"I was speaking with Celeborn before you and the Lady returned. They received word from Lord Elrond, and I am needed back in Rivendell," he paused to look at her before adding, "I had hoped to help you get settled into life here before I left, by Erestor's order. But it seems the Valar had other plans." Merenil sighed and nodded.

"I understand. You have been very kind just in bringing me here. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, at dawn. If you wish me to carry a letter to Erestor you might want to write it tonight." Merenil led them up one more flight of stairs and they reached her talan. Glorfindel walked her to her door and turned her to face him.

"I will come here at dawn to say farewell." Merenil nodded and decided to throw propriety into the wind, giving him a tight hug. After a moment the balrog slayer returned the hug. Eventually Merenil pulled away and looked up at him.

"Sleep well, Merenil. I will see you in the morning," the warrior said, looking down at the young elleth in front of him fondly. She nodded and forced a smile, bidding him goodnight and heading in to her talan. Glorfindel turned and looked at the maze that was Lothlorien. Now only one thing remained tonight… How does he get to his OWN talan?

* * *

><p>Merenil handed the reins to Glorfindel and frowned up at him.<p>

"Be safe, those wargs we came across won't have moved to far from their territory." Glorfindel smiled and patted her hand.

"Do not worry over much; I will make sure I send word that I am safe." Merenil nodded and pulled her hand away.

"Goodbye Lord Glorfindel." Merenil backed away from the horse and Glorfindel smiled before turning and riding away from Caras Galadhon, having already said his farewells to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Merenil watched as he faded into the distance, and slowly disappeared. Sighing Merenil turned and saw Haldir standing a respectful distance away.

"Oh. Good morning warden Haldir, I was unaware you were standing there, forgive me." Haldir bowed and offered his arm.

"The other maidens were looking for you, and I offered my services in locating you. I am sent to bring you to the Lady's talan for breakfast." Merenil nodded and took his proffered arm. They had gone up several staircases and across several bridges before Merenil spoke.

"Thank you," was all she said, making Haldir turn to her, a quizzical look on his face. She noticed the look and elaborated. "For coming to find me. I would have been lost all day if someone hadn't retrieved me." Haldir nodded.

"The city does take some getting used to, but in time you will come to learn it." Merenil sighed and looked around. She realized that there wasn't music playing in the city. She was so used to the sound of someone singing, or the halting melodies of Lindir writing a song in the Hall of Fire. Lindir… She missed him. She had written a letter to him and sent it with Glorfindel, hopefully in time all would be well with him. Thinking of Lindir formed an idea in her mind.

"Haldir, do you think we could stop by my talan?" The Warden nodded, though he looked curious. They reached her talan and she rushed inside and grabbed her small harp before running back out to Haldir. When he saw what she was carrying he nodded in what Merenil assumed to be approval.

"Lady Galadriel said she wanted to hear me play, today is as good a time as any will be." He nodded and offered his arm once more. When they resumed walking Haldir spoke.

"You never returned to the banquet last night, I was hoping to claim at least one more dance." Merenil sighed.

"No, I did not return. I took a walk with Lady Galadriel, and when I came to return Glorfindel told me he was leaving this morning, and walked me to my talan," she said, her voice laced with sadness.

"I see." Merenil looked up at the Haldir. As soon as they reached the city any familiarity they had with each other had disintegrated and he was back to looking stern and stoic all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumils POV<strong>

"Valar! Our dear brother is terrible with conversation," Orophin complained to me as we stealthily followed Haldir and Lady Merenil from the treetops. I must agree this seemed to be a waste of time. Lady Merenil was looking at him in deep concentration and eventually seemed to have enough silence.

"You have been very… Quiet since our arrival, have I offended you?" She asked Haldir. Eru, his brother needs some social skills. A glance over at Orophin tells me he is thinking along the same lines. Leaning in I hear Haldir sounding… Flustered? Haldir is never flustered!

"No, my lady- I mean Merenil. I just… I do not want people to think I disrespect you. To treat you in an overly familiar way… My current station does not allow it. I am a lowly warden, and you a Lady." Lady Merenil nodded and looked downcast.

"I see, I understand." She pulled her hand from his arm and curtsied, and I had the urge to hit my thick headed brother over the head.

"I believe I can make it to the Lady's chambers from here, thank you for escorting me Warden Haldir." With that she turned and left, leaving Haldir behind, cursing himself. Orophin and I took that as our queue to come out of hiding. Landing softly at the base of the tree I leaned against it.

"That went well," I said, and Haldir spun around.

"I have no idea what you could be talking about," he said icily, making Orophin snicker.

"Oh of course not, it's every day you tell people you cannot be friendly because you are a guard. I think I will go and pay Galadriel's maidens a visit over breakfast. Are you coming Orophin?"

"I wouldn't miss breakfast for anything, Rumil." We waved at Haldir and left him glowering at our retreating figures. We walked up to the Lady's talan, and were introduced, and we sat among the handmaidens. I saw Orophin make a beeline for Merenil, knowing Haldir would be watching from a perch somewhere. Now just to figure out where he is hiding…

* * *

><p>Haldir perched himself in a tree, just to keep an eye on his brothers. They had burst into the talan as soon as they were announced and instantly they were they life of the room. He saw Orophin head over to Merenil and instantly realized they were doing this out of some fanciful idea he would be envious. Why would he? He was simply an acquaintance of Merenil, nothing more. True, he felt bad for disappointing her earlier, but it was unintentional, and true, he is just a guard. And yet… Rumil and Orophin act in a bold flirtatious manner and none are offended. He made up his mind; he was going into the talan to speak with her.<p>

* * *

><p>Merenil sat politely listening to Orophin, but not really hearing what he was saying. Finally she had enough small talk, and excused herself from his one sided conversation. She walked over to Lady Galadriel and curtsied.<p>

"My lady, I brought my harp with me, I wondered if I might play for you?" Merenil said, and to her relief Galadriel nodded, smiling.

"Of course! But play lively, I am sure someone shall wish to dance." Merenil nodded and moved to the corner. She quickly tuned her harp, and started plucking out the first song she had played when Haldir had come to Rivendell. It was lively and fun and it made her happy. As she was playing through the second verse none other but Haldir himself should walk through the door. Merenil missed a couple bars, surprised. Haldir walked over to Lady Galadriel and Merenil kept playing. He spoke to the Lady for several moments before making his way over to Merenil, weaving through the dancers who kept trying to pull him in. Eventually he made it over and sat down next to her.

"I understand you are playing and singing now, but may I speak with you when you finish?" Without missing another note Merenil nodded and Haldir stood. Neither of them noticed Rumil and Orophin watching from amidst the dancers. Merenil finished the song and made her way over to Galadriel, who was smiling happily.

"That was wonderful, dear Merenil! You will certainly be a joy to all of us with your delightful music. However I do believe there is someone who wants to talk to you right now waiting outside." Merenil smiled and nodded as Galadriel shooed her from the room. Outside, Haldir was waiting. He bowed as soon as she left the room, and immediately spoke.

"Merenil, I am sorry for how I spoke earlier, it was not my intention to cause offence. I simply do not wish for your reputation to be tarnished because you are overly familiar with someone of lower standing then yourself. Lorien… it is different from Rivendell. More formal. I wished to… Protect you in a way," he finished nervously, gauging Merenil's face. It was as unreadable as his was at times, and it made him nervous. Her face, however, broke into a smile and all nerves were washed away. Why was he nervous in the first place? She is just another female, isn't she? No, she is a friend, and that it why he was nervous. He realized she was speaking and he had been ignoring her.

"- and I really am grateful for it, but honestly I do not care what the others think-" Haldir thought it was a good point to interrupt her rant.

"I know, Merenil, and that is why I came to apologize. I also realized that while currently I am simply a Warden, I am soon to be Marchwarden. To make up for my lack of manners this earlier I was wondering, may I escort you to dinner tonight?" Merenil nodded, mildly surprised at the offer. Haldir bowed again, said goodbye, and turned to leave. Merenil smiled to herself and went back inside the talan.

* * *

><p>Filler chapter, not to happy with it, but you all deserve SOMETHING.<p>

Couple of notes. My Glorfindel is much like an uncle to Merenil, and I can sort of see him as a flirt IF given the chance.

Also! Currently all Merenil and Haldir feel is FRIENDSHIP, nothing romantic. Hence her not being to upset by him being a little rude. Also, the reason he is cursing himself afterwards will come up in the next chapter. I have to ask everyone else's opinion, do you want me to keep putting in Rumil and Orophin? Or cut back on them? Let me know in your reviews!


End file.
